


Whumptober 2020 - No. 25 Alternate Prompt - Falling

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Suicide Attempt, not explicitly stated though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: this takes place before #18 and not long after #16
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No. 25 Alternate Prompt - Falling

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before #18 and not long after #16

_ Falling… _

_ Falling… _

Jakkuor is falling. Well, it’s more like sinking. She can feel herself drifting downwards, slowly, like she’s underwater. She opens her eyes to find that she  _ is.  _ Bubbles rise up from her mouth, and she can just barely make out the sun far, far above her. 

Surprisingly, she can breathe just fine. Even more so is the fact that she isn’t afraid in the slightest. Maybe it’s because she’s just so tired.

It’s peaceful here. Warm. Nothing hurts. And there’s nothing to be scared of. There’s no waves to fight, no harsh rocks to be slammed against. Just quiet, and warmth.

She feels bad that she’ll never get to see Brynjolf again, that she didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to him, but this is for the better. The Thalmor won’t be able to hurt her anymore. He would understand, she’s sure.

She’s starting to feel sluggish, limbs heavy, like they’re full of lead.  _ Guess this is the end, then…  _ She lets out a sigh as her eyes close, the warmth enveloping her body. She hopes the afterlife will be as peaceful as this. After all she’s been through, doesn’t she deserve a break?

_ "Jakk!" _

_ "Jakkuor!" _

Two voices, both sounding so far away, echo in her head.  _ Please, just let me rest… _

There's a pressure on her chest. Her eyes snap open, and her body's engulfed in  _ pain.  _ Her wrists, her back, her chest are all burning. She can’t even manage a whimper.

“-another potion, Delvin,” Brynjolf’s voice barely cuts through the ringing in her ears. “Jakk? Can you hear me?”

She only nods, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. She was so close. So  _ fucking  _ close to never having to deal with the Thalmor again. And they brought her back. She wants to scream at the injustice.

Bryn lifts her head, cradling her in the crook of his arm as he feeds her a healing potion, the liquid sickly sweet on her tongue. The burning all over fades to an aching, but it still hurts. It always fucking hurts. All she wanted was for it to stop. Syraa’tah’s head appears over his shoulder, eyes wet and brow knit, and Jakk feels like screaming again.

Why did they have to bring her back? It would’ve been so much easier for everyone if she died. With what little strength she has left, she buries her face against Brynjolf and sobs.

“It’s okay, lass,” he holds her tight. “It’s okay. We’ve got you. We’re gonna take you home.”

She doesn’t know how to explain that she doesn’t want to go home. All she can do is cry in his arms. She’d rather go back to that place, back to serenity she’s never gotten experience before. She just wants to rest.


End file.
